Fantendo Chronicles (2013)/Story
PROLOGUE Two sides... No hope. This is the beginning of the end. End of this universe. A war. Two sides fightning to the "peace". Creating a bridge to their own destruction. I cannot do anything to help them. But I can tell you the story about it. Light Saviors Chapter 1: Trust None could predict that. A shocking truth. A hero, on the other side. Why? The game begins with Unten on the forest, he is looking for the place that the White Goddess sent him, the Palace of Light. During his way, he meets with the Luo. Luo tells him that it if Unten follows the Light Saviors, things will get worse. He shows him a vision of the future, where he fights against Volt and he kills him. "No. This is only your trick. I don't trust you.", Unten said, "Farewell, it is your choice. But remember, the future isn't going to pretty.", Luo said and disappeared. "Who was that weird guy...?", Unten started to think about that vision, should he trust that guy or not? He continued walking towards the Light Saviors and then he saw something familiar running, he started to chase it and then he meet with Volt. "What you are doing? What you are running from?", Unten asked to Volt, "I'm running from the light.", Volt replied, "Why?", Unten asked, confused. "The light only wants to control everything, I'm not a toy to be controlled. I have free will.", Volt said, angry. "The light isn't going to control you, they just want the peace of our universe.", Unten replied, "I don't give a damn to your opinion, Unten, you are just a blind follower of the light.", Volt shouted and ran away. "W-what happened to Volt?", Unten started to think about Volt's strange personality at that moment. Unten reached the Palace of Light, where he meet with the White Goddess, Locky, Flip and Coal. The White Goddess said "You are finally here, Unten. We were waiting for you.", Unten started to have a confused face. "What is wrong, Unten?", Locky said. "N-nothing, it is just... Volt. He appeared to be strange today.", Unten replied. "Volt... He thinks that following the other side is better than following the light. His mind is confused. He doesn't know which side to pick. He is only doing what he thinks that is right... Poor Volt.", The White Goddess said. "This is no time to think about the enemy. We must end with this.", Coal said in a serious tone. "You are right, Coal... I sense something... something chaotic happening... the Crescent Moon Village... it is being attacked by the other side!", the White Goddess said. "We must stop them!", Flip said, "Where the Crescent Moon Village is?", Locky said, "I know where is it, follow me.", Coal replied. Sometime later, they went to the Cresecent Moon Village, where they meet with the Shadows. "W-what are those things?", Locky said. "Shadows. Creatures created by evil. Minions of the other side.", Coal said. "Let's beat-em-up!", Flip shouted. ---- TUTORIAL :Tutorial 01: Simple Battle Techniques Use the to move your character. Press to attack. Once you come close to an enemy, the Lock-On system will appear, a flag will appear on the enemy and all your attacks will be directed to that enemy, if the enemy tries to attack you, press the to dodge. ---- The heroes defeat the Shadows and they meet with the Moon Kids, kids that lives on the village. They said that a "blue creature made a magic trick that made the shadows appear!", "Could it be...?", Unten started to think, "Where the blue creature went after he made the magic trick?", Coal asked. "The mountains. He went to the mountains.", a Moon Kid said. "T-the Mountains? But it was where I fighted him on that weird guy's vision... No... It cannot be happening...", Unten started to struggle. "Let's go to the mountains.", Coal said. Few minutes later, they reach the top of the mountain where they meet with Volt. "Well, well, well, if it is the heroes of light... or also known as the toys of the White Goddess.", Volt starts to laugh. "We are not toys, we are the Light Saviors, we are here to defeat you, the villian.", Coal said, "Me, the villian? Ha ha, don't make me laugh again.", Volt replied. "Enough talking. Let's fight!", Coal said, "Violence for no reason at all? Count me in.", Volt said and then the battle begun. ---- TUTORIAL :Tutorial 02: Boss Battle This is a boss battle. The boss' health is indicated by the above you. The battle ends once the bar is completely depleted. The bosses are more stronger than an average enemy and they have more powerful attacks. Good luck. ---- Volt knocks out Coal, Flip and Locky, leaving Unten alone. "So, Unten. Are you going to flee like you do always?", Volt said, "Never.", Unten replied in an angry tone. The battle continued and Unten managed to knock out Volt. ---- TUTORIAL :Tutorial 03: Finishing Move Once you completely defeat a boss, you can do the finishing move. A button will appear on the screen and you will have to press the button, filling the . Once you completely fill it, then the boss is dead. ---- Unten kills Volt, just like in the vision. "That guy... he was right... I was wrong... What is that... I feel... evil... inside of me...", the Chaos Meter appears increasing the Evil of Unten and then the chapter end. Chapter 2: Salvation Luo appears in front of Unten, "Do you think that what I showed to you was a lie?", Unten turned back and tried to attack Luo, but Luo dodged the attack, "I'm trying to save you and the Fantendoverse. You don't know? The protectors of light will bring the destruction of the Fantendoverse!", Luo shouted, "I can't trust you...", Unten said, "I had to kill a friend today. I'm feeling the chaos on my heart, I don't know who to trust.", Unten said in a sad tone, "I would like to help you, Unten. But I can't. You don't trust me.", Luo said and disappeared. Coal, Locky and Flip wakes up, "What the hell just happened?", Coal said. "I-it's Volt! H-he is... d-dead!", Locky said, scared, "Who did that...?", "There was only five people here. Us, Unten and Volt. It could be only one.", Coal said, "We don't have evidence that Unten did that thing...", Locky said before being interrupted by Coal, "Silence. You don't want to believe, but it is true. He did it.", Coal replied, "We don't know, we could be wr---", Locky said before being interrupted again by Coal, "Shut up. Unten is a traitor, he must be captured.", Coal said in an angry tone, "Talking about Unten, where is he?", Flip said, "Probably not too long from here. Let's search for him.", Coal said. ---- TUTORIAL :Tutorial 04: Characters Switch Press the button to change characters at any time. Even during battles. :Tutorial 05: Investigation Press the to talk with NPCs. They may grant you some information about what you are looking for. Press the to bring up the menu, the menu contains info about your "allies" and defeated enemies, if you find something that is similar on somewhere that might resemble the thing you are the thing you are looking for, then it will be written on the notebook. ---- The trio talks with Luo, though they don't know who he is. "Sir, have you saw a blue bear somewhere?", Flip asked, "Ah, yes, I do saw one.", Luo responded, "Where did he go?", Coal asked, "He decided to follow his destiny and the destiny of this universe, he went to the Woods, it is northwest from here, you guys will meet him soon.", Luo said and walked away. "Weird-o", Flip said, "Follow his destiny and the destiny of this universe?", those words echoed on Locky's head wondering what destiny was that. The group met Unten on the woods, this time, his eyes weren't glowing blue like usual, but red. "Did you decided to do eye surgery while we were gone, traitor?", Coal responded in an angry tone. "I didn't killed Volt. It was a strong force, the power of chaos.", Unten said, "Enough of this bullshit Unten! You killed Volt and betrayed the White Goddess and the Light Saviors!", Coal replied and rushed to attack Unten but he dodged. "The power that I mentioned it becomes stronger when needless violence like this happens.", Unten said as he counter-attacks Coal, "Two people can play this game, Unten. How about we see who is the winner." A fight begun. ---- :Tutorial 06: Advanced Guard This fight is going to be a lot harder than the previous one from here and on, you will be needing to master the ability of advanced guard. Opponents will act smarter, so when they attack really fast a appears. At this moment, press to defend and counterattack the opponent. You don't have much time to do this, so pay attention! Good luck. You will need it. ----